kasaamithfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Standards
Below are the rules and standards of the Kas-Amith universe. This page will be a tool to help keep all posts cohesive. Rules for contributing These are a few basic rules all contributors must follow. *Research the wiki before posting all posts to be sure you're not contradicting any other posts. *Contributors may post as often as they like. *Contributors posts must be a complete, edited and polished post. (Statement, idea and/or story.) *Administrators will contact the contributor of any incomplete posts found. If not completed within a week, the post will be deleted. *Contributors cannot change other contributor's posts at any time. *Once item is posted it becomes part of the world and cannot be changed. Even by the poster themselves. Races .There are four major races in Kasa-Amith. They are as listed below: *The Brado *The Cimia *The Gaki *The Resyan These are only the four main races. There are many other lesser known races or mixes of these four. For more information on each Visit the Races of the world page. Magic of the world There are two types of magic in the world of Kasa-Amith, True magic and False magic. Below you will find short descriptions of each. *'True Magic' - True magic is elemental based. Earth, water, fire, air and blood. All elements magic is considered neutral except blood magic. The reason for this is that to use any element's magic you need a sacrifice, be it big or small. Blood magic is widely considered evil or dark due to people believing humans are needed for the sacrifices. In some cases this is true but in most, small animals will do. The spell dictates what living thing is to be sacrificed. Living sacrifices range from plants to animals of all sizes to humans.True magic is usualy practiced in rural parts of the world but has been seen paracticed in urban areas as well. *'False Magic' - False magic is more akin to alchemy. Using ores and refined potions, those who practice this magic can produce effects similar to true magic. It is more science than actual magic. False magic originates from Radunn and is quickly spreading through out the world. For more information on magic check out the Magic of the world page. Religions of the world. There are three bases for the major religions in the world of Kasa-Amith. Elementalism is based off of five elements, earth, water, air, fire and blood. Followers believe in deities for each element or just the elements themselves. Moral Dualism is the belief of deities for both light and dark or good and evil. Polytheism is the belief of multiple deities. You as a contributor will be able to create the backstories of each deity. You will even be able to explain who worships them, how they worship them and why they do so. You can even create sub-religions based off these three. Or even mix and match them. Just remember, once the three standard religions are formed, it becomes law. Hence forth, you must use those deities names and backgrounds in any related texts you write. For more information on each religion, head on over to the Religions of the world page. Category:Elementalism Category:Moral Dualism Category:Polytheism Category:Religions Category:Rules and Standards Ores and Materials of the world All ores and materials of Kasa-Amith are created by contributors and can be found on the ores and materials of Kasa-Amith page. When creating ore or material you must have and do the following... *Name of item. *Detailed description of item and where it can be found. *Variations of item.. *Origin. *Rarity. *Lastly, you must add the ore or material to the ore or material page and link it. Crafted Items of the world All crafted items of Kasa-Amith are created by contributors using only and can be found on the crafted items of Kasa-Amith page. If creating a item with unlisted materials you must create a listing on the materials page for each new material used. When creating a Item you must have and do the following... *Name *Detailed description of Item *Variations. *An origin story. *Rarity Creatures and wildlife of the world All creatures and wildlife of Kasa-Amith are created by contributors and can be found on the Wildlife of Kasa-Amith page. When creating a creature, create a new row in the column by left clicking and chose row then insert row. Please keep them in alphabetical order when adding them. Your newly created must have the following... *A name *Detailed description of animal including minimum and maximum size *Perfered foods and/or prey. *Place of origin. *Variations of species. *Level of rarity. Very common - Commom - Uncommon - Rare - Very Rare Category:Rules and Standards